A Birthday Painted Red
by Jewelled Wolf
Summary: They had a tradition and it brought them closer to each other over the years. But this year's special day ended a bit different. SasuNaru. Fluff.


A Birthday Painted Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: This is SasuNaru, two guys who are more than just friends. A fair warning in case this stuff bothers you.

* * *

Every year, it was the same. Every year on Uchiha Sasuke's birthday, Naruto would give him a present.

Sasuke had never really cared about his birthdays, there was never anyone to celebrate it with; no familly, no brother to watch him blow out the candles and to wish him a happy birthday. Growing up, Sasuke would let his special day pass by every year without any concern.

That is, until Naruto came into his life. Uzumaki Naruto had always considered Sasuke a rival in the ninja world, but Sasuke was still a friend he cared deeply for. So every year, on Sasuke's birthday, Naruto would drop off a gift at Sasuke's house. Sasuke would always mutter something incomprehensible while Naruto would beam proudly as he handed Sasuke the newspaper wrapped present. Naruto's present were always handmade and highly unique and most of the time, Sasuke wondered what they were and what to do with them. Among these were objects such as a ramen model of Kakashi and a frog made from a ramen cup.

It was tradition, and oddly enough, Sasuke found himself looking forward to his birthdays. On the eve of that day, Sasuke would drift to sleep wondering what mad creation Naruto had spent his free time creating. Therefore, Sasuke always opened Naruto's present first, feeling a bit annoyed at how childish he was acting. But Naruto's present always had top priority, then he would open Sakura's because she was a teammate. He ignored Ino's and the others from the majority of Konoha's female population.

It was Sasuke's 16th birthday. They had both successfully become Jounin, but the tradition continued despite the fact that they both became extremely busy. Sasuke woke early that morning, feeling disturbingly cheerful. He decided that, that day, he wouldn't let Naruto walk away after handing him the present. He had always preferred that Naruto came in to spend some time with him, but had never gotten the words out. Sasuke hated to admit it to himself, but he had become fond of the blond ninja.

He opened the front door and to his surprise, a present was already lying on the front steps. It was from Naruto. There was a note attached, Naruto apologized that he had been called away on a mission and would not be back for most of the day at least. A bit disappointed that he would not see his friend on his special day, Sasuke picked up the newspaper wrapped bundle and brought it to his room. He slid the door closed and sat down on the ground to begin picking apart the wrapping. For some reason, Sasuke had always liked to open his presents neatly and slowly, as if to stretch the suspense.

While he was opening the present, he felt a smile come to his face as he thought of Naruto. Then, he finally realized the obvious truth that he denied to himself for the past years.

"I think I've fallen in love with him..." he whispered to himself.

He was so focused on his thoughts of Naruto and the present, that he did not sense the wicked sharp knives that suddenly rained in through the window...

...That is, until it was too late.

* * *

Naruto walked into Konoha grinning broadly. His mission was a great success and he planned on visiting Sasuke to make up for not handing the present to him personally. When he got there, the smile faded away and was replaced by a face of pure shock. Police tape surrounded the house and the medical unit that went in to investigate came out covered in blood.

Horrified, Naruto ran towards the house but was stopped by a hand grabbing his jacket. He looked up and recognized the special jounin that refereed the third part of the Chuunin Exam. Eyes wide, he whispered the dreaded question, "Genma...What happened to Sasuke?"

The jounin's eyes were calm as ever, but the needle between his lips shifted ever so slightly.

"Tell me!" he pleaded.

Genma straightened, but his gaze avoided the tear filled ones that waited for an answer, "A S-ranked criminal slipped into Konoha to murder the last remaining Uchiha, besides Uchiha Itachi. Knives, and they hit every single part of his body. We caught the man as he tried to escape and executed him on the spot." Genma paused, as if to consider his next words, and settled with a mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Naruto said nothing to acknowledge Genma's words. He had been silent the entire time. Suddenly, he looked up, "Let me go in." he said, his voice flat.

Genma repressed the urge to flinch at the tonelessness in the blond's normally happy voice, "I can't, the medics need to thoroughly search-"

"Let him go. Naruto alone has the right."

Genma looked up in surprise, but Naruto didn't react at all to a voice he knew well. It was Kakashi. The silver haired jounin's single eye was locked on Naruto, "No one will stop you Naruto.". Kakashi looked up and gave Genma a small nod. The special jounin seemed to understand and gave Naruto an uncertain smile, "Go on."

Without a word, Naruto ran into the house.

When he opened the door to Sasuke's room, he was shocked. He fell to his knees in the blood soaked room. The entire room was practically painted red and even though Sasuke's body had been removed already, Naruto could imagine his friend as it was impaled by numerous knives.

"Why...?" Naruto felt his vision blur as tears dropped from his eyes to mingle with the blood on the ground. "How could you die Sasuke? HOW!" he shouted to the empty room. Naruto slammed his fist into the puddle of blood, causing it to splatter across a nearby box.

Looking up at the box, he recognized Sasuke's handwriting, labeling the box as 'Presents from Naruto'. The box was kept close to Sasuke's bed. Naruto stared at the box blankly, it contained all the presents he had given Sasuke. He never knew what Sasuke did with the presents, he just assumed that the Uchiha had thrown them in some corner and left them there. With the sight of the presents, came the memories, all those wonderful times with Sasuke.

Slowly, he crawled towards the one present that lay on the ground beside the box. It was only partially opened. Naruto picked it up and opened it the rest of the way, it was today's present.

Inside was a giant pink heart made with pink flower-shaped cloth that he had cut himself. It had taken him all month to finish it. Naruto set down the heart and picked up the second part of the present. It was a small note that was written in his own clumsy handwriting.

All it said was 'I love you'.

Naruto let out an anguished cry, curled up on the floor and cried. He cried and cried, Sasuke was gone forever and his life had no meaning to it. He cried until his body had no more tears to shed.

When all was silent, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice whisper in his ear, "Get up you loser and don't worry, I love you too."

Naruto turned quickly, but no one was there. It was then, he knew that even though Sasuke was gone and he could never love another, he would continue to live. Naruto knew that all these years, he had given presents to Sasuke on his birthday, and Sasuke had never returned a gift, his heart told him that those whispered words 'I love you.' were all he needed and would need. In that horrible, blood soaked room, Uzumaki Naruto managed a soft smile.

"I won't forget you Sasuke, ever."

* * *

"Such a tragedy, when Death successfully interferes with Love." Genma sighed. "I hope that kid is okay."

Kakashi shook his head, "Even something as final and unstoppable as death could not defeat love." The jounin looked up at the house, "At least, not love like that." Kakashi gave Genma a small smile hidden beneath his mask and a wave. Then he was gone.

Genma stared blankly at the spot Kakashi had occupied. Then he shook his head with a sigh, "A love like that..."

_Two lovers_

_Separated by a black wall_

_Death came to stop them_

_And one took a fall._

_But even that hooded figure_

_With a touch like ice,_

_Couldn't keep their souls apart_

_Even his scythe did not suffice._

_Love will forever triumph_

_Love is Death's bane._

_Love can breach that black wall_

_Love can even stop the rain. _

_- Jasmin Wong_

END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I know a lot of this stuff made absolutely no sense. I pointedly ignored the fact that Sasuke left Konoha and probably a bunch of other stuff. Ah well.

This was a birthday present for a friend of mine. Let's call her "BelyChan". She asked for a SasuNaru fic, but she never specified that all the characters had to be alive by the end. :) She's probably going to kill me. I had another friend look over the draft, and she wouldn't stop punching me after she found out Sasuke died.

I also know that the "love" might not be really apparent, but I figured that it would more realistic to start off as a friendship and develop into something more later. Too bad Sasuke died before they could tell each other. snickers It was suppose to be a 200 word one-shot or something, but I got carried away again. All my romance stories end up in death, I don't know how it happens. Seriously.

Anyway, I hope that everyone liked it, especially you BelyChan. So if you liked it, loved it, or even if you hated it with a passion, I'll expect a review.

Thank You.


End file.
